Par dela du voile
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Cela faisait des années que Jack le savait mais autant de temps aussi qu'il se voilait la face. Non, il savait qu'un ange gardien veillait sur lui.


Texte écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème de « Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, alors même si je venais à mourir, je continuerais éternellement à veiller sur toi».

Cela faisait des années que Jack le savait mais autant de temps aussi qu'il se voilait la face. Si les faits miraculeux qui arrivaient autour de lui ne tenaient qu'à la chance, il se serait senti investi d'une mission divine. Mais il se doutait que ça n'avait rien d'un coup du destin. Non, il savait qu'un ange gardien veillait sur lui.

Oh il n'avait rien d'un ange. Plutôt tout du démon. Avec son sourire en coin qui le faisait frémir d'envie avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser possessivement. Avec ses yeux où brillait toute cette volonté de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et qui clamaient combien son corps lui plaisait et qu'il avait envie d'y poser les lèvres et les mains… Justement, avec ses mains qui glissaient sur sa peau et… et ses pensées allaient beaucoup trop loin.

Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Maintenant, il reconnaissait sa trace. Aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui le protégeait au-delà de la mort. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas du tout à quel jeu il jouait. Son ange personnel cultivait une logique bien à lui. A l'époque déjà, il avait eu du mal à suivre son courant de pensée, alors maintenant…

Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il ne savait pas lui-même quoi en penser. Quelque part chez l'ennemi, se cachait celui qui fut son compagnon pendant tant d'années. Mais jamais il ne prit le temps de le contacter, de lui expliquer. S'il possédait un plan, il ignorait ce qu'il en était.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait constater tenait à des faits. Un piège dont il était prévenu à l'avance par des signes subtils, une troupe de la Griffe qui partait patrouiller ailleurs sans la moindre raison, une porte qui s'ouvrait alors qu'il allait tomber dans un cul de sac pendant une fuite, ce genre de choses. Au début, bien sûr, on se dit « quelle chance » mais si on est réaliste, mis bout à bout, on comprend.

Et puis… il y avait toutes ces choses qui lui mettaient la puce à l'oreille. Et le Faucheur avait soudainement eu un visage. Tout s'imbriquait trop bien pour qu'il se trompe.

D'abord, ce furent des flashs. Le masque de l'homme pouvait évoquer le rapace. Mais c'était un autre symbole qui apparaissait aux yeux de Jack quand il le voyait face à face. Il le voyait alors tout de noir, blanc et rouge. Il en voyait les formes stylisées par son ami à l'époque. Il y voyait le symbole de Blackwatch. Et il n'était pas le seul. Les rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans son réseau d'informations : le Faucheur, cet homme au cœur plein de haine et de vengeance, aurait appartenu à l'ancienne organisation secrète.

Puis, bien sûr, il attacha de l'intérêt au style de combat si particulier de cet adversaire redoutable et redouté. Personne en dehors d'un soldat amélioré n'aurait pu se mouvoir avant autant d'aise et combattre avec une telle efficacité avec deux fusils à pompe. C'était humainement impossible.

Autre chose attira son attention pendant ses recherches sur le Faucheur. Ayant accès à des informations pour le moins dures à obtenir en plus de celles que chacun entendait sur les médias, il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il avait pu, grâce à un contact, établir des relations entre les communications entre Winston et la nouvelle Overwatch et celles entre membres de la Griffe. Le Faucheur était d'une efficacité redoutable, il fallait en convenir.

Et pourtant, pendant certaines missions, il brillait par son incapacité. Oh, il savait combien Winston était un adversaire des plus redoutables et il ne doutait pas que le mercenaire de la Griffe le sache aussi. Alors pourquoi ce dernier semblait toujours se débrouiller pour le mettre encore plus en rage que nécessaire ? Il cherchait des excuses pour perdre ? Chacune des missions opposant le Faucheur directement aux anciens collègues de Jack semblait se solder par un échec plus ou moins marqué.

D'abord à Gibraltar où il aurait parfaitement pu récupérer les données des agents d'Overwatch et il avait échoué. D'après les retours qu'il avait eus, il s'était fait piéger stupidement. Trop pour quelqu'un connaissant aussi bien Winston. Puis il y avait eu l'histoire au musée et un nouvel échec dans la récupération du gant de DoomFist. Encore une fois, Winston avait pu mettre vaincre le Faucheur.

Bizarrement, ça sonnait très Gabriel. Accepter d'offrir la victoire… mais pas d'une manière trop facile. Perdre contre Winston, si puissant, c'était acceptable comme défaite.

Pas que Jack doute de l'efficacité de Winston, Tracer et Genji, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever du crâne que le Faucheur avait voulu perdre…. Tout simplement. Ou est ce qu'il se leurrait juste ?

A force de tirer des conclusions, à force d'espérer que tout cela ne soit pas juste de la chance mais bien une résurrection miraculeuse de son ancien compagnon, Jack voyait il des indices qui n'existaient pas ? Tirait-il des conclusions sur des théories qui n'avaient aucun sens ? Mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir.

Oui, pour lui, le Faucheur était Gabriel Reyes. Il n'arrivait pas à se décrocher l'idée. C'était lui, il en était certain. Et que ce soit avant sa mort officielle ou après celle-ci, Jack s'était rendu à l'évidence : il n'arriverait jamais à suivre la logique de celui-ci… Et pourtant… il lui avait dit. Il se souvenait de ce jour si lointain et pourtant si proche où Gabriel, tenant sa nuque, les yeux plongés dans les siens, l'avait prévenu en lui faisant une promesse qui n'avait alors aucun sens. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner… que même s'il venait à mourir, il continuerai à veiller sur lui. C'était quelques jours avant Munich… et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il tenait parole. Par-delà le voile.


End file.
